Phantom Titan
by Jahoan
Summary: A "Danny is Robin's brother" story. AU Ultimate Enemy, between "Winner Take All" and "Betrayal" DxR
1. Prologue: A Fenton, A Phantom, a Grayson

_Titans Tower_

**Robin's POV:**

It had been a week since the Master of Games incident, and I was reminded of just how many young heroes there are in the world. I was looking through newspaper articles from various towns, and one in particular caught my attention. The title said "_Danny Phantom Stops Massive Ghost Invasion"_ and it showed a picture of a boy with white hair and green eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt and collar, a white logo on his chest of a stylized 'D' with a gap at the base to form a 'P'. One detail of the photo that caught my interest was that he appeared not to have legs, only a wavy tail below the belt. I read the article, and a couple of the names captured my attention. The first was Vlad Masters. "_That guy's almost as rich as Bruce and Lex Luthor._" I thought. The other name that showed up prominently was 'Fenton'. "_Where have I heard that name before?" _I wondered. I brought up the search engine on my computer, running the word "Fenton" through it. The first website I found was one about ghost hunting, and the Fentons were considered top of the line ghost hunters, due in no small part to the portal they built in their basement to a place known as 'The Ghost Zone'. I found a picture of the Fentons, a family of four with a son and daughter, named Daniel and Jasmine Fenton. The husband, Jack Fenton, was a large man in a bright orange jumpsuit, and the wife, Madeline Fenton wore a bright blue jumpsuit. Their children however, were in normal clothes, but when I saw the son's face I gasped. Baby blue eyes, messy black hair, and a startling similarity to myself. "It can't be!" I exclaimed, surely waking up the other Titans, despite it being past midnight. Before my eyes a memory played out.

"_Danny, hurry up, we'll miss seeing mom and dad perform!" I told my younger brother, who was being late as usual. As we walked around the circus tent I heard voices talking._

"_Either you pay up or we make your performers pay" one voice said full of malice._

"_No, I won't give you people any more money" another voice told the first one._

"_Fine then, but how save are your performers?" The first voice said._

_I grabbed my brother's hand and we went around the other way to get backstage, fear filling my heart at the conversation I just eavesdropped on._

_The show had been going well, and mom and dad were doing their trapeze act when I heard the sound of a gun going off, and one of the trapeze wires snapping. They fell to he ground and didn't move. Everyone got out of their seats and began running for the exits. In the confusion, I lost sight of Danny, and that would be the last I saw of my brother._

"I found you at last, brother" I said to myself as I found the address of the Fentons, somewhere in Amity Park, Illinois. As I leaned back and took a breath, my eyes wandered to the article about Danny Phantom, and I mentally matched his face to that of my brother. "So, looks like we both became superheroes, Danny Grayson."


	2. Of Ghosts and Heroes

Chapter 1: Of Ghosts and Heroes

_Titans Tower_

**Robin's POV:**

I took a deep breath as I remembered the good times my younger brother and I had as children, watching the circus acts, making up stories on the train rides between towns, and practicing the trapeze to follow in our parents footsteps. Danny had always wished he could fly, and I had always told him that when we became acrobats, he would get his wish. Now I guess he got his wish, even if not in the way he might have hoped.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the banging sound of somebody knocking on my door. I got up and went to open it, finding Raven standing there looking sleep deprived and worried about something.

"Raven?" I asked, wondering what could have kept her up, aside from my earlier outburst.

"Robin, are you okay? I heard you gasp, and say 'It can't be'. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Raven, I just made an- _interesting_ discovery today. You might want to get some sleep though, I'm going to need you and Cyborg for a mission in the morning. Goodnight." I told her reassuringly.

"There's something else on your mind, isn't there?" She questioned in her monotone voice.

"Do you know anything about ghosts?" I asked, expecting her to say something along the lines of "Ghosts don't exist".

"Ghosts are, in simple terms, manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness, or some other form of sentience, and inhabit a parallel dimension known as The Ghost Zone, which is a mirror to our own world. The only way ghosts can get to our world is through natural portals between the two worlds. Does that answer your question?" She told me, some slight irritation on her last sentence.

"For the most part." I said. "One thing though, is it possible for humans to have ghost powers?"

"Possible, yes, likely, no. The only way a human could have ghost powers is if they caught in a Ghost portal opening, but without something to join the ectoplasm and DNA, they would do little more than end up in The Ghost Zone. Now goodnight." Raven finished as she walked back to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"So brother, how did you get your powers?" I wondered aloud, mindful to keep my voice down. After a few minutes of thinking and coming to no conclusions, I put the matter to the back of my mind, intent on asking Danny himself when I got there. I picked up my communicator and dialed entered the code for Aqualad's communicator.

"Hey Aqualad, I'm going to be out of town for a few days and the Titans will need some backup, are you up for it?"

"Sure thing Robin." The Atlantean told me. "Aqualad out." and he hung up.

_Titans tower, the next day_

**Robin's POV:**

The Titans were all sitting on the sofa when I called the mission briefing. Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra looked interested in what I was going to say, while Beastboy was half-asleep and Raven was glaring at him.

"Titans, it's been a week since the whole 'Master of Games' incident, and since then I've been keeping an eye out for any other teenage superheroes, and there is one in particular that caught my attention." I typed some commands into the keyboard for the ops center, and brought up a picture of Danny Phantom.

"His name is Danny Phantom, and a couple months ago he fought off an army of ghosts invading the town of Amity Park, Illinois."

"Wait a second, man, did you say _ghosts_?" Cyborg told me, both his organic and mechanical eyes wide. "Ghosts don't exist."

"According to Raven, they do exist." I rebutted, knowing that he wouldn't argue with the Dark Titan.

"Anyways, the other thing you need to know about him is his civilian identity, a kid named Danny Fenton." I said as I brought up an image of him. "Notice anything?"

"Yeah man, aside from how his hair and eyes are the opposite of Phantom's, why does he look so much like you?" Cyborg asked.

"I agree with friend Cyborg, why does this Danny look so similar to you, friend Robin?" Starfire questioned in her usual speech pattern.

"Because, he's my brother" I stated, much to shock of the other Titans.

"Dude" Beastboy said, having woken up completely at the mention of ghosts. "Your brother's a superhero!"

"Yes" I replied, glad to have gotten that off my chest. "And I'm going over to Amity Park to find him."

"Friend Robin, please do not go alone. If what you said about these ghosts is true..." Starfire started, but I cut her off.

"That's why Raven and Cyborg are coming with me. Raven knows about ghosts, and Cyborg," I said as I turned to him, "It's your T-car."

"Alrighty then, let's get this road trip started!" Cyborg shouted.

"Wait, if you, Cyborg and Raven are going, then who will help us with the kicking of the butt?" Starfire asked.

"I went ahead and called a little backup." I told them. At that moment the door opened and Aqualad entered the room. "Hey guys, did you miss me?"

All the women in the room began blushing as I rolled my eyes under the mask.

As Beastboy went to introduce Aqualad and Terra to one another, Raven and Cyborg followed me to the garage. The three of us got into the T-Car and Cyborg drove us off the island, using the flight function to get us across the water to the mainland. The next few hours went by quickly, and I began to notice Raven looking concerned, something that was incredibly rare for her since she was always concealing her emotions.

"Is something wrong, Raven?" I asked her.

"I just have a bad feeling, and I can sense something dark, something- _soulless._" That last word sent a chill up my spine.

Pretty soon were in Amity Park, and we quickly found the Fenton's address. It was very hard to miss. The brick building had a giant neon sign reading "Fenton Works" attached to the second floor, and on top of that, a giant amalgamation of radio dishes and antennae atop an ovoid structure on the roof.

"And I thought our home was hard to miss." Cyborg commented.

"Nobody's home." Raven said as I was about to knock on the door.

"Then where could they be?" I asked.

At that moment we heard a voice saying "What makes you think you can avoid becoming me?" The voice was filled with malice.

"Because I promised my family." Another voice spoke defiantly. I realized in seconds that that was Danny's voice, if a bit older and held an echo.

We began running towards the sound as the first voice laughed. "You are such a child, you _promised_?"

"YES. I. **PROMISED**!" Danny screamed, the last word morphing into a deafening wave of sound as we caught sight of the battle. Danny Phantom stood there, waves of green energy being emitted from his mouth, directed at an older-looking ghost with a black and white outfit and cape, flaming white hair, ghostly green skin, pointed ears, and blood red eyes. The ghost was hurled into the ground, and I saw Danny Phantom's symbol adorning his chest. "What?" I asked is disbelief as we stopped to cover our ears from the deathly sound in the air.

"That's not possible! I don't get that power until ten years from now!" The ghost said, stunned in seemingly more ways that one.

"Then maybe, the future isn't as set in stone as you think!" Danny said weakly before delivering another wail. The three of us were on our knees, clutching our heads to try and block out the noise. Raven shielded us from the debris of the shattering buildings, while I saw the flame-headed ghost fly into a building, which collapsed when a car followed him.

The ghost, his suit now in tatters and his hair extinguished, burst out of the rubble.

Danny landed in front of him, two rings of light appearing around him and turning him back to his human appearance. I saw him pull a _soup thermos_ of his belt and uncap it, pointing it at the ghost and engulfing him in blue light. As he was drawn into the thermos, his last words were "Too weak to escape, then you're too late to save them." Danny capped the thermos with a triumphant grin on his face, but that grin quickly faded to horror as he turned around. My eyes followed his gaze to a destroyed restaurant with six people tied to a glowing red vat by a pulsating green rope.

"I can't go ghost!" I heard Danny shout as he ran for the restaurant, tripping on a rock and landing on the ground.

"Nooooooo!" was all I heard before the place exploded, and I finally blacked out.


	3. Aftermath

**Author's Note: Thank you all who followed, favorite-ed, and reviewed. **

**Now, last we left off, Robin blacked out after witnessing Danny fighting Dan, and the Nasty Burger exploding.**

Chapter 2: Aftermath

_Outside the Nasty Burger_

**Robin's POV:**

When I finally regained consciousness, I was surrounded by chunks of stone and twisted pieces of re-bar. I looked around me and saw Raven helping Cyborg back on his feet. I looked to where the explosion had originated from, and I saw a smoke-shrouded silhouette kneeling amid the wreckage. We walked up to the figure and saw that it was Danny, muttering something as tears fell from his face.

**Danny's POV:**

" I...failed." I muttered, on my knees in what was once the Nasty Burger. "I wasn't fast enough, wasn't strong enough, and I failed, he won. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, I failed you all even though I promised."

"It will be okay, Danny." A voice said.

"No, it won't be, I'll still turn into him. There's no one left for me now." I replied.

"Yes, there is." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your brother." The voice replied.

"I don't have a brother." I said, anger in my voice.

"You don't remember, do you?" The voice asked.

"Who are you?" I asked, starting to get aggravated at this person telling lies.

"Your brother." The voice answered, and I saw a black and white domino mask land next to me. I looked up and found myself staring into almost a mirror. A pair of baby blue eyes stared back at me, and I saw a small smile form on his face.

"It's me, Dick, your brother. It's been years, and you must have forgotten what happened."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Our parents were acrobats, but a man named Tony Zukko killed them. I lost you in the confusion, but now I found you."

I felt a tug at my shoulder, and I got back on my feet. I looked over the brother I never knew I had. He was wearing a red and green outfit with yellow details and an "R" on the left side of his chest. A black cape adorned his shoulders. I took a second to remember where I had seen that getup before, and then it hit me.

"_You're_ Robin!" I shouted in disbelief. My own brother was one of the greatest heroes in the world! He even had his own team!

"Yes, Danny, and I already know you're Danny Phantom." Robin replied.

"Now what, I asked, "and why were you in Amity Park in the first place, aren't you supposed to be in Jump City, fighting super villains?"

"We came here looking for you. I read about how you single handedly fought of an invasion. And I easily made the connection between Fenton and Phantom. You're Titan material, Danny, and if what you said is true, then we might be able to help." He said.

"We?" I asked.

The smoke parted to reveal a figure wearing a dark blue robe, followed by a large teen who seemed to be half made of metal.

"Raven, Cyborg, this is Danny." Robin told the two as he gestured towards me.

"Nice to meet you, Danny" The larger teen said as he shook my hand, making me feel awkward.

"Raven, my condolences." The other teen said, her dark violet eyes seeming to look right into my soul.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, is there anywhere we can go to discuss this? The emergency crews are sure to arrive soon and I do not want to have to deal with the paperwork." Robin asked.

"Yeah, my house, follow me." I said halfheartedly, turning into Phantom as I started moving in that direction, the Titans following me.

When we reached Fenton Works, I phased the door open and let the three of them inside. We walked downstairs to the basement, and began to tell them about how I got my powers.

"Several months ago, the Fenton's built a portal to the Ghost Zone. I assume you don't know what the Ghost Zone is?"

"We know it's the dimension in which all ghosts reside." Raven spoke up in a deadpan monotone.

"Well, the portal didn't work at first, until I stepped into it and figured out what was wrong."

"What was wrong with the portal?" Cyborg asked.

"The 'on' button was on the _inside." _I said as I deactivated the portal. "And now I'm half ghost."

"But Raven said that it was impossible for humans to have ghost powers." Robin blurted out.

"I said it was highly unlikely, not impossible." Raven corrected him.

"Anyways, that ghost you saw me fight was _me_ from ten years in the future, the most powerful ghost on the planet, and the explosion was how history said I became him." I told them.

"How was an explosion supposed to turn you evil?" Cyborg questioned me.

"According to the Vlad Master's I met in the future, the explosion set off a chain of events that involved be having to go live with him, him trying to take away my emotions to get rid of the pain, only to separate my ghost and human halves. Unfortunately, my ghost half had those emotions and took them out on Vlad, separating his ghost half and fusing with it, becoming the monster who would destroy both worlds." I finished, leaving the room silent.

"Wait a second, Vlad Master's is half ghost!" Cyborg exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Yes, he was the first. There was an accident with a prototype Ghost Portal, and he was caught in it, becoming the first half ghost." I said. "And now that their gone, there's nothing stopping that chain of events from happening." I said, any hope left in me fading.

"The future isn't set is stone." Robin spoke up, "One of the Titans, Starfire, was sent twenty years into the future while chasing a time-traveling villain named Warp. In that timeline, the Titans had fallen apart, but got back together to defeat Warp and send Starfire back in time with the artifact that Warp stole, changing history, which said the artifact had disappeared because Warp stole it."

"If you come with us, it might just prevent that bad future from happening." I mulled over my brother's offer for a few minutes. I thought 'how can I fit in with these guys, I'm half dead!' Then I looked at the Cyborg and Raven. The former looked like most of his body had been replaced with machinery, even half of his face. Then my eyes fell on Raven, whose cloak had parted when she sat down, revealing a black leotard and ash-gray legs. I saw her eyes again, and once again I felt them drilling into my soul, but I also saw something else, a spark of familiarity that I hadn't seen before. What could have caused that? After thinking for a few more minutes, I finally came to my decision.

"I'll go." I told them, and I saw a smirk crossed Robin's face.

"Welcome to the team, Danny Phantom." He told me as he held out a yellow-gold communicator.

**AN: That's the second chapter, and once I start writing for actual episodes the chapters will get substantially longer.**

**Thanks to all who pressed the "Follow" and "Favorite" buttons, and who reviewed!**


	4. Meeting the team

Chapter 3: Meeting the team

_Jump City_

**Danny's POV:**

As we entered the city, Cyborg told me about the other Titans, my new teammates.

According to Cyborg, there were three other Titans besides us: Starfire, an alien from the planet Tamaran, who could fly, had super strength, and could shoot bolts of energy from her hands, and more recently, her eyes; Beastboy, a green-skinned changeling who could turn into any known animal, no matter what size; And Terra was a new member, having come back after a short stay with a Titans before she could control her powers, which were that of a geomancer, letting her control rock and earth. All in all, these Titans seemed like an impressive group, and now I was one of them.

I looked and saw Robin talking into his communicator, and I heard a loud crash echo through it.

"Cyborg, hang a right." Robin ordered. We drove around the corner...

...And found ourselves in the middle of a war-zone.

The area was a mess, to say the least. Chunks of pavement had been ripped out of the street, broken glass was everywhere, metal I-beams were strewn across what I could only guess was once a construction site. Across the battlefield I could see the other Titans fighting different people. Starfire was in an arm-lock with a ginger brute with what looked like tusks for teeth. Beast Boy and Terra were tag-teaming against a short guy in a green jumpsuit with mechanical legs coming from a device on his back, and a girl with pink hair and eyes, pale skin, and something that wouldn't look out of place a witches convention, firing pink rays of energy that sent their attacks off course.

By the time I had taken this all in, Cyborg had parked and we got out of the car. I heard Robin shout "Titans go!" and Raven and Cyborg charged into the fray. Robin then turned to me and said, "That means you too." I was stunned for a second, and then found my target, the girl with the pink hair. I jumped into the air, my legs morphing into my familiar spectral tail, and I flew at her at one-hundred and twelve miles per hour, slamming her into the nearest wall and leaving her dazed before she was encased neck-down in stone. A small smirk crossed my face as I saw the other enemies being tied up.

"Where's Aqualad? I heard Robin asking Starfire.

As if to answer our question, a teen clad in blue and black came crashing through a rock, followed by several long armed figures with black and gold masks.

"Slade!" Robin yelled, and I could hear panic in his voice. The Titans quickly began to fight these new opponents, but the battle was not going in their favor. I saw Starfire yank the arm off of one of them, revealing machinery.

"They're _robots_!?" I exclaimed, before regaining my composure. "Then I don't have to hold back!"

The Titans were on the ground, panting, and I saw the robots moving in for the kill.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I shouted, before releasing my Ghostly Wail.

"**OOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooOOOoooo!"**

My wail reduced the automatons to scrap metal, but also drained me until I was forced back to human, losing consciousness.

When I woke up I swa all of the Titans gathered around me, and I could see a bright light above them.

"Good to see you back in the land of the living, Danny." I turned and saw that Cyborg had said that.

"Uhg, what happened?" I asked.

"You used that wail thingy on those sladebots, and then you passed out." Beast Boy said.

"You saved all of our lives, friend brother of Robin." Starfire put in.

"Nice job, Danny." Raven said, a small blush coming to my cheeks.

"Well, now that that crisis is over with, whose up for pizza?" Cyborg said enthusiastically.

The other Titans filed out of the room, leaving only Robin and I.

"You did good, Danny, you're every bit a Titan as the rest of us.

Pride filled my heart as I followed my brother out of the room.

**AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter but I promise they will get longer...eventually.**

**Next Chapter: Betrayal!**


	5. Betrayal

**AN: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the first chapter adapted from an actual Teen Titans episode, the episode that will rock the Titans to the core. I give you...**

**THE BETRAYAL**

**(PS: From now on the story will be told from a third person perspective for completeness.)**

_A guarded warehouse, outskirts of Jump City_

A group of Sladebots carried a large cylindrical device, with more keeping guard as the warehouse guards lay on the ground, unconscious. Aiming their hand blasters, they blew out the back wall in a cloud of dust. As the group made their way out of the new exit, the lead robot was struck with a red and yellow projectile, shredding half of its faceplate to reveal the circuitry beneath the mask. The projectile arched back to its thrower, who said:

"Tell Slade the Titans have a message for him."

"Eat dirt!" another voice finished as Terra hurled the boulders levitating around her. The boulders struck the ground, sending up clouds of dust and throwing any Sladebots not crushed under the rocks to be thrown back.

"Titans Go!" Robin ordered, and the seven Titans, himself, Terra, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and their newest addition, Robin's brother, Danny Phantom, charged towards the automatons.

Terra jumped onto another rock as she send the one she had previously used for flight to Robin, who used it to dodge the blasters shot at him, and slamming into the Sladebot in his path.

Starfire alternated between flying between stun blasts and firing eye beams at the ground to scatter the enemies.

"Terra, catch!" Raven shouted as she tossed a large boulder to the geomancer, who grabbed it with her own powers before slamming it into about a dozen Sladebots.

"Thanks a ton." Terra said.

"More like two tons, actually." Raven deadpanned before forming a shield against the robot's ranged attacks. However, the shield was broken and she was sent flying back, while one of the robots snuck up behind Terra and destroyed her support, sending her tumbling to the ground as a pair of Sladebots moved in for the kill, only to be bashed to pieces by a green gorilla, who proceeded to destroy about a half dozen more before picking up Terra bridal style and morphing back to his true form as Beast Boy.

"You saved me." Terra told her savior.

"Yeah, that was cool." The changling said as a blush filled his cheeks.

"Uh, Beast Boy, you can put me down now." Terra said, Beast Boy's face becoming red as he snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I was just...uh-" Beast Boy was interrupted by a a Sladebot flying past, courtesy of Danny Phantom. Beast Boy then ran back into the fray while Terra looked on, an apologetic look on her face.

Robin knocked down several Sladebots with his BO-staff, before having to throw it like a javelin through the head of a Sladebot that had knocked down Danny and was about to finish him off. Danny hastily thanked his brother before taking into the air again, diving down to intangibly rip out important circuits from a number of the robots, and blasting others with ectoplasm, leaving smoking holes in their chests.

Raven let loose a barrage of magic on the automatons, while Cyborg bashed one down before firing his sonic cannon at others. Simultaneously, Starfire unleashed a hail of star-bolts onto a group, and Beast Boy turned into a ram to charge at one of the robots.

Unbeknownst to the Titans, a figure was watching them fight, analyzing their powers and strategies via a wall-full of monitors.

"Excellent, you've done well, very well." On a table behind him lay several devices, including some of Robin's disk grenades, one of his grappling hooks, a BO-staff, and a disassembled Titans communicator and blueprints for their Tower. "All you're hard work is about to pay off. Tonight, we strike, and by sunrise tomorrow, the Titans will be annihilated." In the shadows, a single blue eye shone.

"And I know exactly how to break Robin." another voice said, pointing to the screen showing Danny blast back a Sladebot. "We bring down Phantom, we destroy Robin."

"And the last slice of pizza goes to...DANNY!" Cyborg proclaimed as he passed the slice to Danny. In the last month he and the Titans had gotten along surprisingly well. Ever since joining the team, Danny had become friends with the others: He could listen to Starfire talk about space all day, Beast Boy was always cracking jokes, Cyborg had helped him with several pieces of Fenton gadgetry, And reminded him of Tucker with his bottomless pit of a stomach for meat. Terra had told her about how she used to not be able to control her powers very well, and had laughed when he brought up the times his pants turned intangible when he got nervous. Raven was something else. Her dark, Gothic nature reminded him of Sam, and she seemed to know more about ghosts than anyone else he had met (aside from the ghosts, but he didn't get a whole lot of chatting with them aside from witty banter.) For some reason he felt like they similar in some way, but was always confused in how. He was half ghost and she was a sorceress with some impressive powers. Between fighting bad guys (he and the Titans laughed when Doctor Light fainted after Danny appeared behind him and went "boo") and hanging with the rest of the team, Robin had been training Danny in martial arts, and had built up some muscle since he left Amity Park.

As the other Titans complimented him for his heroic work, Danny blushed and merely said, "It's nothing really, I'm just doing the same job you guys do, and I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you guys."

After that, and some flirting between Beast Boy and Terra, Cyborg yawned and activated the Tower security systems, declaring it time to turn in for the night.

Danny changed back to his human form, changed into his pajamas, and landed in his bed with a thud, falling asleep instantly.

Terra was nervously typing on her laptop, and had just hit 'send', when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and found Beast Boy standing there, hands behind his back.

"Hi" he said nervously, a sweat drop going down the side of his forehead.

After an awkward silence and Terra looking down the hall, she said, "Okay, well, nice talking to you."

As she began to turn around, Beast Boy suddenly pulled out a rock-shaped package covered in tape.

"I made something for you" He said quietly.

"You did?" Terra asked intrigued.

"Yeah, went a little crazy with the glue gun," he said, revealing his other hand stuck to said glue gun before trying to shake it off. Terra ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a silver heart-shaped box, and opened the lid to reveal it to also be a mirror.

"Beast Boy, it's...I don't know what to say." Terra said.

"You could say yes, 'cause I'm about to ask you out on a date." He said, rubbing his hands nervously.

"Oh, wow" was all Terra could say as she closed the box.

"So, wanna do something tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Tomorrow? I'm sorry Beast Boy, I can't." She replied, holding the box and wrapping paper to hide her face.

"But..."

"I just can't" She said as she turned and closed the door.

"Um, okay, maybe some other time?" Beast Boy asked dejectedly.

In his room, Beast Boy was chewing himself out over how poorly he had asked tried asking Terra out. After going through about five alternate scenarios, he heard a cough, and looked up to see Terra on a rock, floating next to his now open window. "Wanna go out?" She asked.

"Yeah, uh, I mean, that's cool, but why didn't you just knock on my door?" He gestured to the door next to him.

"Do you trust me?" She said as she reached down and offered her hand to Beast Boy.

"More than anyone I've every met." He replied as she helped him up.

"So, you wanna catch a late movie?" he asked as they flew away from the Tower, Cyborg's window lighting up.

Cyborg walked out of his room, and his stomach growled.

"Aw man, I knew I shouldn't have given up that last slice of pizza. *_yawn* _Oh well, nothing a foot-long ham and beef jerky sandwich won't-" He went silent when he saw nearly a dozen Sladebots around him. He turned around and saw even more, a whole army's worth.

"No." was all he could say.

Outside of Jump City, Beast Boy and Terra were looking back at the city, the former staring in wonder.

"When you asked me out, I didn't know you meant 'out of town'" Beast Boy said to Terra.

"Looks cool, doesn't it. Sometimes you have to leave a place to truly appreciate it." The geomancer said. After a few moments she spoke up and said "You hungry?"

"Always" Beast Boy replied as the went to a diner titled 'Ben's'. A bell rang as they entered, and Beast Boy noticed the people playing pool, and Terra already seated on one of the bar-stools. He looked at the menu and noticed that it was predominantly meat, and asked if they by any chance had a veggie burger. After the waitress gave no answer, Terra said, "We'll just get the usual Pam." and the waitress left.

"So, I take it you've been here before?"

"I've been everywhere before. I was quite the traveler before I became a Titan remember?"

"Okay, what's the coolest place you've ever been?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Don't know, probably Titans Tower." She replied, looking at her reflection in her spoon. "But there's plenty of cool stuff out here, who knows, if you're really nice to me I'll give you the tour."

At that moment the waitress showed up and put two slices of apple pie with ice cream in front of them.

"Dig in" Terra told Beast Boy as she handed him her spoon. Beast Boy gleefully took a bit and then froze. "This, is the greatest pie, in the history of pie."

"There's a place two-hundred miles from Gotham that bakes a mean cherry, but for apple, this is the-" Terra suddenly gasped as she saw Slade in the mirror. She quickly turned around, but Slade wasn't there. Taking some change from her belt pocket and placing it on the counter, before getting and going, "Let's get out of here, night's still young."

leaving his communicator behind, just as it went off.

"Beast Boy, come in!" Robin ordered, just before the window on the main room was blown out by an explosion.

Sladebots were marching down the hallway, laying down continuous fire with their hand blasters.

"Beast Boy, where are you? Answer me!" Robin ducked to avoid a blast at where his head had been a second ago. Charging out of cover, he dodged laser blasts and knocked out robots as he ran to Starfire and Cyborg, who were hiding behind a bulkhead and firing at the invaders.

"He's not responding." Robin said as Raven appeared behind him, saying "And Terra's not in her room."

"Somebody want to explain how **two-hundred armed robots got past my security**? Cyborg said, aggravated as he blasted the fast approaching soldiers.

Cyborg opened an access panel and tried to get to the main computer, only to get shocked and blasted back.

"Wait, where's Danny?" Robin asked, panicking.

Suddenly, Danny flew through the wall behind them and landed at their feet.

"That's it, Slade has officially become more annoying than Vlad." he deadpanned. At that moment, more robots burst through the wall, and several forced the Titans towards a window. They jumped over the Sladebots, but Danny was shocked by electricity when one of the Sladebots grabbed him, forcing him to turn back to human.

"I am so going to kill Vlad for making that infernal Plasmius Maximus." Danny said angrily as he blew some of his now black hair out of his eyes.

The robot that shocked him began to approach him and the Titans, and its chest plate opened to reveal a timer ticking down.

"It's a BOMB!" Robin yelled.

'_If that thing goes off in here, it will kill us all_.' Danny thought. '_Unless it's not in the Tower.'_ he realized what he had to do. Summoning his last reserves of strength. Danny pushed himself to his feet, and charged the Kamikaze Sladebot. Wrapping his arms around its torso, he pushed it closer and closer to the window, until he heard a crash and felt gravity take hold.

5 seconds left on the timer.

'_I'm sorry, Robin._'

**4**

'_I'm sorry, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer._'

**3**

'_I'm sorry Titans, you were there for me when I needed you most.'_

**2**

"Goodbye" he said

**1**

"**DANNNYYYY!**" he heard the Titans scream.

**0**

And then his world disappeared in a flash of light, and the faint sound of a voice saying something he couldn't hear over the sound of the explosives going off.

"**DANNNYYYY!**" The Titans all screamed as they saw their friend fall and be consumed in a giant fireball that shook the Tower, and the Titans, to the core.

The rest of the night was blur for the Titans, still in shock from Danny's sacrifice. All they could remember was fighting the Sladebots with everything they had, the floor giving in after Raven turned the walls into weapons, and Beast Boy returning, bruised and heartbroken when he told them that Terra had been working for Slade all along.

When morning came, Titans Tower was a wreck, the busted open remains of Sladebots littering every surface. Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy all sat on pieces of rubble.

Cyborg's mechanical eye flashed and he said "Main computer's back online, security codes and passwords reset."

"We trusted her, and she betrayed us, and now friend Danny is...gone." Starfire said, her head dipping down at that last word. They had never lost a member of the Titans before, even when Slade infected them with nanobots they had all made it out in one piece. But now, one teammate was an enemy, and another was dead.

Robin had taken Danny's death the hardest, and was now looking at his hands, tears streaming from under his mask and running down his cheeks to drip into his open palms.

"I...failed." was all the masked hero could say.

Beast Boy was holding the box he had given Terra, and he promptly crushed it in his hands, leaving only a mangled ball.

"She didn't just give Slade codes and passwords, she gave him us. Every power, every weakness, everything." Raven said, anger in her voice.

"Slade." Robin said with a scowl as he picked up the cracked mask of one of the Sladebots, before hurling it out of the hole in the window.

Water lapped up against a figure sprawled across the beach. Slowly, bright blue eyes opened, and the figure sat up, looking at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he spoke, and then he looked at his hands, which seemed familiar, yet he couldn't remember. "Who am I? He asked, looking at his tattered, burned clothes before turning his attention back to his hands. Suddenly, his hands disappeared, and then reappeared after a few seconds. "What am I?" he asked in wonder.

**AN: "Gulp" So to the Titans it seems like Danny's been killed in Terra's betrayal, but now a figure in tattered clothing with blue eyes and invisibility has washed up on a beach. And what did Danny hear right before the explosion? I'll leave you to think about that while I go prepare the next chapter, which may or may not answer some questions.**


	6. Memorials

Chapter 5: Memorials

It was over, the Titans had won, Slade was gone, and the city was safe.

But it did not feel like a victory.

Terra had nearly killed them all.

Slade took over the city.

The Titans returned, and Terra was defeated.

They beat Slade's army.

Terra turned on her master.

Slade fell into lava.

And Terra had given up all her power to stop the volcano that would destroy the city.

Now she stood, unmoving, as a statue in the cavern where it all happened.

A plaque rested at the base.

_Terra_

_A Teen Titan_

_A true friend._

In Titans Tower, Robin looked up at the other memorial, built in Danny's honor. A statue stood of Danny in Phantom form, looking off into the distance, standing proud and tall. The plaque bolted onto the base said:

_Danny Phantom_

_A Teen Titan_

_A true friend_

_A true brother_

_He gave his life so others might live_

_He will always be remembered._

A single tear fell from Robin's face. Under the mask, his eyes were swollen and red. 

"Slade is dead, Terra is stone, and you can rest in peace, brother." He said weakly.

Walking to the garage, he found a vehicle that Danny and Cyborg had built together. Danny had called it a "Specter Speeder". Going to the far wall, he tapped a few buttons on a panel, opening the wall to reveal a glowing green vortex. He tied the controls for the ghost portal to his communicator, and climbed into the hovercraft before driving into the Ghost Zone.

During Danny's time with the Titans, they had built their own ghost portal, and Danny had given Robin a brief tour of Earth's flip side.

Robin activated the ship's tracking systems, hoping to find anything that could give him closure. The 'Real World Item Detector' went off, and displayed the outline of a Fenton Thermos. Inputting the coordinates, he stepped on the gas and flew at top sped towards a tower surrounded by floating gears. Parking by the door, Robin stepped out of the Specter Speeder, taking a moment to acclimate to the new atmosphere, before walking up the stairs and passing through the door. Walking through the empty castle, he found an elderly-looking ghost looking at a screen.

"Clockwork." Robin said, having heard about the ancient specter from Danny.

"Dick Grayson," The ghost replied. "I've been expecting you. And I know why you're here, looking for any clues to your brother's fate. The answers will be revealed, in time. TIME OUT!"

"Robin suddenly found himself standing in front of the ghost portal, a gold medallion around his neck. Removing it, he sighed and walked out of the room, placing the medallion, which read "CW" and was shaped like a gear, in the evidence room.

**AN: I went ahead and did a time skip because I didn't really feel like writing for Aftershock, but events played out about the same with a little more anger involved (They were more angry at Slade than at Terra).**

**Next Chapter: Kindred Spirits.**


	7. A dream and a cousin

**AN: This chapter takes place during Cyborg's undercover in "Deception".**

Chapter 6: A dream and a cousin.

A figure stood, surrounded by an obscuring mist. The figure wore a dark blue cloak, clasped by a red gem, and the hood was down, revealing the figure's face, her ash gray skin contrasting her deep purple eyes and lavender hair, a small red stone adorning her forehead.

Raven looked around, her cloak parting to reveal the black leotard she always wore under the cloak.

"Guys?" She asked in her monotone voice.

She heard a scream, and ran forward, only to trip over something. Looking at what had tripped her, she saw a red colored 'X' sticking out of the ground. Getting back to her feet, she picked up the projectile and felt a shadow pass by. Readying the X, she looked around until she saw the shadow pass by. Swinging her arm forward, she sent the projectile at the figure, striking its face and pinning it to the ground.

The mist parted, revealing the trapped figure of Red X, his cape pinned by his own weapon, and a gash adorning the mask.

Raven looked closer...

And saw a neon green eye staring back, confusion in his eyes.

Reaching down, she pulled off the skull-like mask, but when she looked down at his face...

...There was only an empty void, the last thing she saw before everything went black.

Raven shot up in her bed like a bullet, her eyes wide and sweat running down her face.

"A...a dream?" She asked, confused.

"But what could it mean?"

In the Colorado Rockies, Vlad was talking to his Maddie hologram.

"If only we had a sample of Daniel's mid-morph DNA, I could finally complete my project, and get the perfect, half-ghost son. Unfortunately, all my attempts to create the perfect clone have failed, and Danielle is the only one remotely stabilized."

"Maybe if we can discover why clone four is stable, we can perfect the prime clone, sweetness." The hologram replied.

"Yes, that's perfect." the evil halfa replied.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Danielle had heard the conversation, and gasped as she realized that her so called "father" was going to try and dissect her. She went intangible and flew out of the mansion as fast as she could. "Jump City, the last place Danny was reported was Jump City, as one of the Titans, they're help me." She said as she flew west.

When Vlad found Danielle's pod empty, to say he was outraged would be an understatement. Opening the other pods, he told the clones:

"Find your sister and bring her back to me in one piece."

The three clones replied in a collective monotone, "Yes father." before leaving to find Danielle.

"I do so love to be called father." Plasmius stated before laughing evilly.

The Titans, minus Cyborg, were coming back to their tower after thwarting a bank robbery by Doctor Light, when they saw a teenage girl sitting on there sofa. She looked no older than Beast Boy, and had black hair and bright blue eyes that reminded the Titans of Danny's human form.

"Who are you?" Robin finally spoke.

"Danielle, I'm Danny's cousin." The girl replied.

""Cousin!?" All the Titans said at once.

"I didn't know Danny had a cousin." Robin said, disconcerted.

"Well..." Danielle started. "I was hoping you might know where he is?"

All the Titans hung their heads low.

"Friend Danny, is, gone." Starfire said solemnly.

"GONE! You don't mean..."

"Yes, Danny, is dead, he died a month ago, he saved all of our lives." Robin said, on the verge of tears.

"But, he was the only one I could go to, the only family I had left." Danielle said, quivering.

"Why was it so important for you to find Danny?" Raven asked, stating to get suspicious

"He was the only one who could help me." She replied.

"With what?"

At that moment, a blue mist came out of Danielle's mouth, and the room darkened when a trio of ghosts phased into the room.

"With them!" She shouted, pointing to the specters. One wore what looked like a bed sheet, and had piercing red eyes. The second looked like a Frankenstein's Monster reject, and the third was a small fairy-like creature.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, and the Titans charged up against the ghosts, however, all of them were blasted back, and within a minute lay on the floor, barely conscious. The trio moved in to finish them off, but Danielle jumped in their way.

"Leave, them, ALONE!" She shouted, a ring of white light appearing around her waist before splitting and moving across her body, changing her blue hoodie and red shorts into a black and white two-piece jumpsuit, and her sneakers being replaced by white boots. Her black hair turned white, and her eyes became a vibrant, neon green. On her chest was Danny Phantom's symbol.

"What!" The Titans exclaimed.

Hands charged with green energy, Danielle blasted the three ghosts with ecto-energy. The small ghost was vaporized, and the other two were blasted back. She grabbed the bed sheet ghost and hurled him across the room, tearing off the bed sheet in the process to reveal a black and green fanged skeleton with a tail instead of legs. The ghost tackled Danielle to the ground and spoke.

"Ssssissster." it said in a ghostly, snake-like voice.

"Get off me, you pile of bones!" She shouted as she knocked it off of her and into the hulking ghost. Danielle then charged her hands with energy again, and released it all in a single blast. The energy beam cut through the ghosts like butter, leaving a gaping hole in their chests. The ghosts then fell to the ground and dissolved into ectoplasm.

The rings reappeared around her waist, and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious as she reverted to her human form.

The Titans stood up, and looked at their new arrival with a startling similarity to Danny.

Danielle woke up in the medical bay, with several sensors scanning her.

"I don't believe it." She heard one of them say.

"Aside from the chromosome difference, her genetic structure is identical to Danny's, down to the ectoplasm infused with her DNA." another of them said.

"She is awake." A third voice said.

She looked and saw Robin, Raven and Starfire standing around her, the former two turning from the computer screens.

"You have some explaining to do, Danielle, like how your DNA is identical to my brother's?" Robin asked angrily.

"Brother?" She asked, confused.

"Who are you, really?" He asked.

"I'm Danny's...clone." She replied, her head down.

"Clone!" They all shouted.

"Yes, Vlad created me in an attempt to make an exact duplicate of Danny." She said.

"HE WHAT?" Robin exclaimed. "I am going to find that psychopath, and make him pay for trying to undermine my brother's memory." He said whipping out his BO-staff to make a point. Before he could do anything else, however, the Towers alarms went off and so did Danielle's ghost sense. In a puff of pink mist, a blue skinned vampire-like ghost appeared.

"Plasmius." Danielle spat.

"You," Robin said darkly. "You tried to clone my brother, and I will not let you disgrace his memory." He said as he charged.

"Wait, Daniel is... Dead?" Vlad said, too shocked to notice the BO-staff aiming for his head until it was too late.

_**WHACK!**_

The elder halfa hit the ground, rubbing his head. Another swing of the staff...

_**CRASH!**_

Plasmius hit the ceiling, leaving a noticeable dent in the steel.

_**SLAM!**_

Robin bashed Vlad into the wall, and started swinging his staff like a madman.

"Robin, stop!" Starfire Beast Boy and Raven all said simultaneously, but their leader did not let up on his brutal assault.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted, and Robin was stopped mid swing by her telekinesis.

The now severely bruised and battered ghost took that moment to phase out of the Tower.

"Robin, what happened?" Raven asked impatiently.

"I don't know, I just felt all this rage, and then he appeared, and I...couldn't control myself." the masked hero said, confused.

"It'll be okay Robin." Danielle started, but was cut off by their communicators going off.

"Looks like Cyborg's in trouble." Rabin said with a scowl. "Titans, go" The Titans began running for the exit, only Danielle staying put.

"Uh, guys?" She asked. "I know this is probably a bad time, and I know I can never replace Danny, but maybe I could come with you?"

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." Beast Boy stated.

"Okay then Danielle, let's go." Robin gestured to the door, and the Titans, Danielle in tow, ran into the brightly lit corridor.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RED X (Cloister bell rings)**


	8. Red X: The Enigma

**AN: Danielle is now part of the Titans.**

Chapter 7: Red X, The Enigma

Raven shot up in her bed, sweat covering her face.

"That dream, again?" She said to herself.

"What does it mean/"

Suddenly, the alarms blazed red, and she used her powers to get her cloak and teleport to the main room.

"What's the situation?" Danielle asked, the sleep in her eyes being replaced with a gleam of determination.

"Someone is breaking into a warehouse on ninth street. Titans, Go!" Robin stated. Ever since Danielle joined the team, he seemed to have cooled down to just above his usual level of hotheadedness.

The titans arrived at the scene to see a shadowy figure fly through the warehouse door. Cyborg shoved the door open and the Titans entered. Advancing into the room, Robin gave a hand signal, and they all charged forward, Beast Boy taking a second to get his bearings before following. 

The caped figure leaped into an elevator shaft, firing a grappling hook at the ceiling to ascend. With Raven's help, the Titans, sans Beast Boy went up in the open elevator car, the changling nearly falling before shifting into a the form a bat to follow.

The thief looked at a laser tripwire, before placing a mirror to reflect it and create an opening in the laser grid protecting the doorway. The Titans gave chase, but Cyborg had to duck to avoid the lasers and managed to knock a few loose, requiring Beast Boy to become a mouse in order to not trip the alarms.

The shadow hidden thief slammed his fist into a control panel, opening a door. The Titans followed him and all minus Danielle gave off a shocked gasp as the thief was revealed in the light, a red X adorning his skull mask and chest.

"Red X? I thought Robin was Red X!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Think again." The black-clad criminal said, firing X's from both palms.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered.

All the Titans aside from Raven scatter as the projectiles stick in the ground like throwing stars, exploding in quick succession. The dark Titan put up a shield just in time to protect herself from the line of blasts. As she took down the shield, she looked around and found Red X charging at her with a flying kick. Putting up another barrier, Raven prepared to block the attack, only for Red X to disappear in midair and reappear behind her to deliver a low kick that knocked out her legs and sent her tumbling to the floor. Red X appeared in front of her, flicking out a folded X like a switchblade, only for the weapon to be knocked out of his hand by a starbolt. Starfire charged, fists blazing. The masked thief preformed a long, high somersault across the warehouse, dodging every one of the energy bolts before rebounding off the far wall. As he flew over the alien warrior, he delivered a kick to her back to act as a boost. Starfire followed the thief, who jumped from girder to girder while miraculously avoiding every one of her attacks. Turning in midair to face her, he fired a pair of beams from his palms, ricocheting off the crates to form an X, catching Starfire in the middle and shocking her, leaving her down for the count.

Then Beast Boy took his turn, flying in as a pterodactyl before shifting into a large, roaring orangutan. Red X, however, just shoved a rigid X into his opponents gaping maw before leaping away. The changeling struggled with the letter for a moment before turning into a hippopotamus, opening his mouth wider to release the weapon, only to fall off the girder he was standing on due to the extra weight. The green skinned shape-shifter landed on a box of crates with a crash, while the skull-faced villain landed gracefully nearby.

Turning around, the thief saw Cyborg charging towards him. Red X responded by firing an X from his palm. The projectile stopped just short of the mechanical teen's arm, stretching out and latching onto some of the crates before retracting, catching the Titan off guard and burying him in shattered boxes.

Red X stopped as he saw the Titans recovering, Beast Boy turning into a Sasquatch, Cyborg flicking a chip of wood of his shoulder and readying his sonic cannon, Starfire swooping down, and Raven levitating a crate.

"Come on, kids, X marks the spot." The surrounded thief taunted, pointing to the stylized letter on his chest.

Jumping to avoid a cannon blast, Red X used the crate thrown at him as a springboard to dodge a flurry of star bolts before landing in a crouch, before teleporting out the way of two giant green fists. Their owner looked around confused before shrugging at the two females who arrived behind him.

Red X appeared on top of a stack of crates, and Robin took that moment to charge in with a flying tackle, carrying his former villainous alter ego off the stack and into the floor. Both of them landed in a crouch, with the more colorful one whipping out on of his signature birdarangs. Red X winked out of existence to avoid the boomerang like projectile, which returned to its thrower before he was nearly punched in the back of the head. Dropping to the floor, Robin tried to knock him down with a kick, only for the attack to be blocked with one hand. Red X pushed himself into the air from the steel boot soles, flying in a high arc, and bringing him back down to face the Dark Knight's apprentice.

The skull-faced figure stood his ground as Robin aimed a punch at him, dodging at lightning speed at the last second. He caught the next one and went airborne off the extended limb/ As he dropped, he extended one leg straight down for a kick, Laid out flat for a moment, Robin caught the foot and slung Red X bodily across the room to crash into the wall. Before he could move or react, the Boy Wonder rushed over, planting a hand on the masked face.

"Who are you?" Robin growled.

"If I wanted you to know that, why would I be wearing a mask?" Red X snarked before grabbing Robin's wrist, sending a powerful jolt of electricity up the hero's arm to incapacitate him.

That was the moment when Danielle entered the fray, charging in from the rafters and turning intangible. The X projectiles he threw merely passing through her non-solid state as she flew into him, phasing into the thief's chest. His eyes briefly flashed green, and he clutched his head.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" Red X shouted. Danielle suddenly flew out of him, and was sent bowling into the other Titans, knocking them over and sending their attacks haywire. Danielle accidentally overshadowed Beast Boy, who got hit in the face with Starfire's star bolt, while Raven and Cyborg were zapped by the others' attacks.

With the Titans down, Red X nudged Robin off of the crates he had been knocked into, and wiped away some of the wreckage to reveal a gun-like device with seven barrels drilled into a cylinder, a larger one in the center. The thief picked up the item and bounded away before Robin could stand up. Once the spiky-haired hero was back on his feet, however, he was moving in a hurry towards Red X.

"I won't let you get away with-" The Boy Wonder was cut off when an X wrapped around his ankles and sent him face first into the floor. Red X stopped and faced him, twirling and holstering the device.

"Better luck next time, kid. And thanks for the suit." Red X said, pressing the button on the center of his belt.

Only to stay there.

Red X hit it again, and said, "Come on, come on!" The device still not working. Robin took that time to get himself upright and break the binding around his ankles, before charging at Red X.

"Great" Red X deadpanned, wheeling into a run before leaping through an open skylight onto the roof. Finally he hammers the button, generating a few sparks. Robin threw himself ahead, but Red X leaped off the roof, seeming to pause in midair.

"Catch you later." He said, pressing the button and disappearing in a blur of black.

As Robin stood on the roof, Starfire landed nearby and looked over Robin before jabbing her finger at his shoulder repeatedly and the other four got to the roof.

"Hey! Star! Ow!" Robin said, grabbing her wrist. "That hurts!"

"Then you are not a hologram?" the warrior princess asked.

"No." Robin said as he let go of her wrist.

The alien gave him a suspicious look, recalling the decoy he had used on them during their first encounter with Red X, before poking at him some more.

"The last time we faced the Red X, he was you in disguise, and you were not really there." Starfire said.

"STARFIRE, CUT IT OUT!" Robin shouted.

"He is not a hologram." Starfire confirmed, beaming.

"He could still be a robot. Check him for batteries." Beast Boy told the resident robot expert, who pulled a rubber glove over his right hand.

"Wait! Please!" Robin said, panicking. "It wasn't me! I promise! It wasn't me."

"Who's Red X?" Danielle finally spoke up.

Robin turned around and walked across the roof. "Red X was a mistake-a mistake I won't ever make again."

"Could someone please tell me what the big deal with Red X is?" Danielle asked the other Titans.

"A while back, when Slade was going after some fancy computer chips, Robin tried to get close to him to figure out what he was planning, so he made the Red X suit and gave it a bunch of gadgets that made our powers useless. Then he stole the chips for Slade, but Starfire found out that the Robin we had seen was a hologram, and we saved Robin from Slade and kicked his butt, too bad that Slade was only a robot double." Beast Boy explained.

"So who's the new Red X, and how could he cancel out my overshadowing?" Danielle asked herself.

_To be continued..._


	9. Red X: Mysteries

Chapter 8: Red X, Mysteries

Robin stared at the vault door, the one that sealed the Red X suit from the work. Opening the door, his fears were confirmed.

The vault was empty, the suit was gone.

"But who is he?" Cyborg asked his teammates, who were sitting on the sofa. The main screen showed pictures of Red X taken during the fight.

"I mean, if Robin's the ex-Red X, who's the new guy?" Cyborg continued, only to be pushed aside by Beast Boy, who was carting in a white board covered in theories.

"Okay, if he's not Robin's evil twin, then he's obviously a bionic monkey infused with Robin's DNA" Beast Boy said.

With a glowing black hand made of energy, Raven spun the white board around, sending Beast Boy flying into the kitchen with a crash, sending various objects flying, including one of Killer Moth's moth larva. Only Starfire seemed to notice this though.

"Face it, Red X could be anyone. Anyone smart enough to find the suit and dumb enough to take it for a joyride." Raven deadpanned.

"But there's something about him that's off." Danielle added. "Somehow he managed to actually fight my overshadowing. Normal humans can't do that."

"There was something else." Raven said. "I caught a glimpse of his mind, and it was all a blur, like he doesn't know who he is. And I could sense power, it was faint, but it was there. That might be how he could negate your ghost powers."

"Allow me to test that theory." The halfa stated, before going intangible and diving into Beast Boy, who was just getting up. His eyes glowed bright green before speaking in Danielle's voice. "Well it seems this one's not immune." She/he said before Danielle left his body and flew to Starfire, whose irises glowed solid green. "Same here." Danielle said in Starfire's voice, taking the Titans off guard with her normal speak pattern. Danielle tried to the same to Raven, only to be deflect an inch away from her by a black burst of energy. Danielle turned solid and struck the roof, landing on the ground a few seconds later. "I'm okay!" she said reassuringly.

"Well, when Robin returns, he will help us to discover who." Starfire said as Robin entered the room.

"It doesn't matter, I created Red X. Every system, every weapon. Whoever's inside that suit, he's my responsibility." Danielle winced when he said 'my responsibility', which went unnoticed by everyone except Raven.

"Well, if we're going to catch him, we at least need to figure out what he's after." Cyborg told him.

"I already know." The Boy Wonder said, pulling up a screen showing a molecule shaped like an X. "Xenothium. The fuel that powers the suit."

Starfire gasped. "No!" Raven said. Beast Boy began storming off, saying, "Aw, man, I never understand anything!" Danielle gave a shocked face, having learned about materials that could affect ghost powers, and Xenothium was high on that list, being incapable of phasing through, but could be turned intangible.

"Xenothium?!" Cyborg shouted. "You powered that suit with Xenothium?! Are you crazy, man? That stuff is dangerous-and unstable! Tell me you were not stupid enough to go messing with it!"

"Like I said, it was a mistake." Robin replied angrily.

"The scanner Red X stole will locate any Xenothium within a ten-mile radius." Robin explained.

"So we must locate it first." Starfire said.

"X isn't the only one with a scanner. I'm downloading the molecular signature and transmitting it to your communicators." Cyborg said.

""Thanks. But I won't need it" The Boy Wonder replied.

"How are you gonna find the Xenothium without a scanner?" Cyborg asked.

"The same way I found it the first time." He replied on his way out the door.

The Titans regrouped on top of a rather tall building, minus Cyborg.

"X must have attacked him. If Cyborg's hurt, it's my fault." Robin said, blaming himself. _'Just like Danny.' _He thought to himself.

"Robin..." Starfire began, but was cut off by the Boy Wonder.

"I'm responsible, Starfire, for everything that happened. I tried to stop Slade on my own, and nearly got all of you killed. I trusted Terra, and now Danny's gone. I kept the suit, and now someone else is running around with it." Robin said, clearly on the verge of breaking down.

"No, Robin. The error you made, it is in the past. You are no longer the one inside that suit." Starfire said, trying to comfort him.

"And personally, I think it looks much cooler on me." Red X said, crouched on the roof before throwing a handful of X's.

"Move!" Robin shouted.

The Titans dodged the projectiles, before hurling an X at Raven and Beast Boy, strapping them together with the latter as a rhinoceros and sending them both tumbling back into Starfire, who struggled to lift them up and away from the edge of the roof.

Meanwhile, Robin and Red X were engaged in a mostly one-sided battle, ending with X leaping off the edge and falling towards a domed roof below, Robin following after regaining his balance.

X created a portal in the glass roof, closing shortly after him and leaving Robin face first in the glass.

After a long chase through the building's security. Robin and Red X found themselves at a standstill. Robin ready to throw a birdarang, and Red X ready to drop a vial of Xenothium, which would blow the building sky high if triggered.

"Back off-or I trip the power core. And the core triggers the rocks. I don't think you want that on your conscience." X told Robin.

"And I don't think you want to be disintegrated." Robin said, raising his birdarang higher.

Suddenly, energy blasts struck them from behind as a group of hazmat suit clad figures barged into the room, leaving Robin and Red X on the ground as they took all of the Xenothium from the srorage containers.

"The Xenothium!" was all Red X heard before he passed out.

The Titans had beaten Professor Chang and his men, but Red X got away after Chang's cannon was destroyed. In the confusion, Red X somehow got back his belt from Robin, leaving the Titans without a clue as to Red X's location.

Red X sat against the wall of a cave just outside Jump City, winded from the battle with the mad doctor. Reaching up to his face, he pulled off the mask, revealing a head of unkempt hair hanging in the front, and a pair of bright blue eyes. He looked down at the vial of Xenothium ore in in hand, smirking at the fact that Robin had failed to notice a missing vial. He had taken two, one for the distraction and the other for himself.

"Very impressive, Red X." A voice said from the back of the cave. A figure clad in white and gold robes with a stylized skull on the chest emerged from the shadows, his gray hair gleaming in the moonlight that filled the front of the cave.

"What do you want?" Red X asked, readying an X to throw.

"I merely came to offer you something. I can read your mind and I can tell your lost, you have no memory of who you once were. I can help you regain those memories you lost, and all you have to do is help me with my plans." Brother Blood explained.

"I'm listening." Red X replied.

**AN: (Dramatic music) So, Danny is Red X, has amnesia, and is now working for Brother Blood. How will this chain of events unfold. (BTW, the reason Danny is so effective as Red X is because when he put on the mask, it reacted with his ghost powers and he picked up the memories and personality of Red X that had been imprinted on the mask, creating a mix of both personalities.)**


	10. Dream or memory

Chapter 9: Dream or memory

_A black gloved hand slid over a control panel, landing on a small green button. The hand pressed it, and the area around the panel began to glow green as electricity arced around the portal._

"_AHHHHHHHH!" Danny Fenton screamed as the ectoplasm of the ghost portal fused to his DNA, turning his black hair snow white, his blue eyes bright green, and inverting the colors on his hazmat suit._

Danielle opened her eyes and gasped, shooting straight up from the dream.

"A...a dream?" She asked herself.

Raven opened her eyes, waking up from the emotions she was detecting. Slipping out of bed, she pulled on her cloak and walked to the main room, finding Danielle looking out the window in human form, sipping a mug of hot chocolate.

"Danielle?" She asked.

The halfa took notice of the empath. "Oh, hi Raven, I didn't know you were up."

"I wasn't until I felt your confusion." Raven deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry about that, just some weird dreams is all." Danielle said apologetically.

"Why are you confused?" She asked

"It's just...in my dream, it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a memory."

"A memory?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only, it wasn't mine, it was Danny's."

"Oh?"

"It was when he turned on the ghost portal and got zapped."

"That might explain it." Raven said, having an epiphany.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"You're Danny's genetic clone, and there have been reports of psychic links between clones, including sharing memories." Raven explained.

"But, if Danny's dead, why wouldn't the link be...cut off?" Danielle asked.

"Don't tell Robin, or any other Titan, but I think Danny might still be alive." Raven theorized.

"I promise." Danielle told her. "Thanks for the chat, I think now I might be able to make sense of it all."

"You're welcome, and you had better get back to bed, I have a feeling something big is about to happen, and whatever it is, we need to be prepared for it." Raven said before teleporting down to her room. Danielle turned to her ghost form, her outfit changed since she first joined the Titans. Her jumpsuit had been altered from its original two-piece appearance to cover her midriff. A strip of white ran from the top of the belt to her neck, with her emblem on her chest in black. The rest of the shirt was black, with white gloves in the same style as her original outfit. The pants had remained unchanged, black with a white curve around the cuff and covering the shin. She took a second to admire her change in apparel before phasing through the floor and down to her room, landing on the bed and shifting back to human before falling asleep, battles between Danny and ghosts playing out in her head.


	11. A HIVE of Trouble

Chapter 10: A HIVE of Trouble

The double doors that served as an entrance to Titans Tower were breaking under the stress of the figure pounding on them from the outside. The Titans stood, ready for action. Finally, the doors were forced open to reveal a seaweed covered Aqualad.

"Aqualad!" Robin exclaimed.

"Your trash is in my ocean." The Atlantean stated dryly.

"An undersea fortress, fifty miles off the coast. Built by the former headmaster of the HIVE Academy, Brother Blood." The young hero from Atlantis said, referring to the structure whose blueprints were currently displayed on the Titans' main computer, and the picture of said headmaster shortly after.

"I'm pretty sure you guys have already met." He said.

"Yeah, we go way back. I went undercover as one of his brainwashed students, but after I destroyed his school, we kinda lost touch." Cyborg said.

"Because Blood moved out of your neighborhood and into mine." Aqualad continued. "I tried to take him down on my own, but Blood used his mental powers to jam m telepathy. With no fish to help me..."

"You got schooled." Beastboy butt in.

"Pretty much." Aqualad answered. "But I was able to contact an agent within the HIVE, and find out what the fortress is hiding."

A click of the remote brings up another view of the fortress, this time a cross-section.

"A massive sonic resonator, capable of creating a tidal wave big enough to wipe out your entire city." A demonstration appeared, showing the fortress release said tidal wave and wash away the tower and the city. Robin and Starfire, and Danielle gasped, while Beastboy shouted"Dude!", Cyborg however, looked furious.

"Yo! That's not just any sonic resonator, that's _my_ sonic cannon!" The half metal teen shouted as he showed off his main weapon.

"When you hacked into the HIVE Academy computer, the HIVE hacked into you." Aqualad began to explain. "Blood downloaded everything in your central schematic database." Cyborg wheeled around at that.

"He read my blueprints?! MY PRIVATE BLUEPRINTS?!" He exclaimed, his eyes bulging out.

"And he's using your technology to attack the city." Raven remarked.

"Then this is my mission." Cyborg said as his circuits turned red in anger. "I'm taking Blood down with my own two hands! All right, listen up! While I go after him, y'all are gonna-"

"Cyborg." Robin calmly interrupted. "They're your blueprints, so your the only one who can shut down the resonator. While you're doing that, we will capture Blood."

"No, man, come on!" Cyborg argued, "This is personal! Just gimme a chance to-"

"There's no time." Aqualad cut in. "The resonator will be fully operational by sunset."

"Okay, Titans. Here's what we need to do." Robin began.

"Two words...breath mints." Raven said to Beast Boy as they stood up by the underwater entrance.

The changling responded by sheepishly coughing up one of her boots. The T-Sub had been destroyed by a cybernetic squid, and Beast Boy had saved them all by turning into a whale and catching them all in his mouth.

"Okay. Everybody knows their assignments." Robin said as he wiped himself off and Beast Boy got out of the water.

"Beast Boy and I need to take out the force field that protects the sonic resonator." Aqualad stated while Raven put her boot back on.

"Raven, Robin and I will attempt to capture the Brother Blood..." Starfire began.

"Providing a diversion so that Cyborg and Danielle can get to the resonator core and shut it down." Robin finished. The door behind them suddenly opened and a contingent of guards marched in and began to open fire.

"Looks like we just had a change of plans!" Cyborg shouted as he brought out his sonic cannon. Raven put up a shield to protect everyone.

"You have your assignment! Move!" Robin ordered as he glared at the mechanical teen, "Titans! Go!" Raven opened a hole in her shield to let Beast Boy and Aqualad through so they could get back in the water, the changling becoming a fish as he jumped. Robin was pulled into the air by Starfire, while Raven brought down the shield to glide away over the water. Cyborg opened a tube hatch and he and Danielle crawled into the cramped service duct.

"Spiky-head little know it all." Cyborg grumbled, inaudible to Danielle who was behind him. "It's my blueprints, my bad guy, and my...hm?" A hatch opened on one side of the tunnel, and the section of floor they were on flipped over, depositing them into a large room with a similarly large screen on one wall. The screen turned on, revealing the face of Brother Blood.

"Cyborg. So nice of you to drop in." the headmaster said. Behind them, the girl known as Bumblebee walked into the room.

"Say, you remember Bumblebee, don't you?" Blood said as she un-clipped a wire shaped like a B form her belt.

"You two were my top students at HIVE Academy. But of course, BUMBLEBEE WASN'T A SPY!"

"You talk way too much, fruit-loop." Danielle said, striking the screen with an ecto-blast and shorting it out. "Now, all that's left to take care of..." She looked at Bumblebee, who had put down her stingers.

"What?" They asked.

"Well, that was easy, now we can work on taking out the resonator." Bumblebee said.

"YOU'RE THE SPY?!" both Cyborg and Danielle exclaimed.

"Yeah, didn't Aqualad tell you?"

Both shook their heads.

"I've been undercover here for months."

"And Blood couldn't brainwash you because..." Cyborg began.

"There's not a man alive who can tell me what to do." She stated bluntly.

"If that's the case, then we'd better get to the resonator and shut it down, before Jump City gets wiped off the map." Danielle said, motioning for the door.

"Bumblebee...oh, Bumblebee..." Blood said in a singsong voice, before becoming frustrated and smashing the console. "Well, Cyborg and Phantom, it seems you've destroyed my little friend. So I'll just have to destroy all of yours." He turned his chair to a large monitor, showing the resonator core and the Titans fighting. Pressing a button on his chair, he released a bunch of robot piranhas into the water Beast Boy and Aqualad were swimming in.

Cyborg reached the resonator core room, having closed the door on Bumblebee and Danielle a little earlier. The mechanical teen looked over the core based on his own sonic cannon. On the catwalk leading to the controls, he saw a dark figure with a short, tattered cape. He turned to face Cyborg, revealing the skull shaped mask covering his face.

"Red X, Robin told us you didn't work for anyone." Cyborg deadpanned.

"Things change, big guy, and Blood made me an offer I just couldn't pass up." The thief said, jumping up to avoid the sonic blast that went in his direction.

"What'd he offer? Money, gadgets..." Cyborg began.

"Knowledge, Blood said he could help me with my problems if I helped his plans. Where do think half this tech came from?" X stated as he jumped from catwalk to catwalk. Suddenly, a blast of green struck him in the chest, followed by a burst of yellow electricity. The masked thief fell to the ground as Danielle an Bumblebee phased into the room.

"Now all we have to do is..." Danielle began, only to be hit by a blast of red.

"Watch your precious mission fall apart." Blood said as he walked out off the shadows. "Y tu, Bumblebee? Tell me, was there ANYONE AT MY SCHOOL ACTUALLY THERE TO LEARN?!" He shouted on the last part.

"Oh, I learned plenty." Bumblebee said, taking a fighting stance, while Cyborg charged his sonic cannon for an attack.

"Red X, destroy them." He ordered. The masked figure stood up. "No." He said bluntly.

"What?" Blood asked, bewildered.

"Not until you hold up your end of the bargain. And you can't set off the resonator without _this_." He said, pulling out a small silver controller with a big red button on it.

"Or I can pry in from your cold, unmoving hands like THIS!" Blood said, firing a beam of white-red electricity at Red X, engulfing him in light. A piercing scream echoed through the air, and Danielle clutched her head, falling to her knees shrieking. When the barrage of energy ceased, Red X fell to the ground, his suit in tatters. He fell forward, landing on the ground with a thud as the controller fell out of his hand, undamaged. Blood strode over, easily dodging the attacks his two remaining traitorous students threw at him. He knelled next to the prone figure of Red X, swiping up the trigger before standing back up.

"Surf's up." Blood said, making a surfer gesture as he pressed the button. The resonator light up, and a high pitched whine filled the air. All present who were still conscious covered their ears, all except Blood, who merely acted like there was something in his ear, unaffected by the noise.

Just as the noise stopped, the field around the core dissipated.

"Looks, like my mission still has a shot at success." Cyborg said, Blood gasping that his force field was gone.

"Now how can your mission still have a shot, when you don't stand a chance?" Blood said, his hands glowing. Suddenly, a blast of green hit Blood in the side, sending him flying. Cyborg looked, expecting to see Danielle, only to his shock see Red X, standing tall with his exposed palm smoking green.

"What?" Both the Titan and the villain exclaimed at t same time.

"Red X, how can you still be alive?" Blood asked, exasperated.

"I'm already half dead, fruit-loop." Red X said, "And my name's not 'Red X'" He said, reaching up and pulling his mask off, revealing his bright blue eyes and shaggy black hair. "My name is Danny." His eyes glowed green. "And you just made...a big mistake. GOING GHOST!" He shouted, a ring of light appearing around his waist before splitting into two and traveling across his body in opposite directions, the tattered Red X suit was replaced by a black jumpsuit with a white belt, collar, gloves, and boots, and Danny Phantom's emblem on his chest. His Black hair turned snow white, and his eyes remained the same shade of green they had been just before he transformed.

Danny Phantom was back.

Another blast struck Blood, sending him into the wall.

"You disable the core, I'll take Blood." Danny ordered. Cyborg ran to the catwalk, Bumblebee tending to Danielle, who was still on her knees and holding her head.

"Well, Blood, you did fulfill your end of the bargain, which means the deals over, and I can do this!" Danny said as he tossed Blood to the other side of the room. Suddenly the room shook as the resonator overloaded. A beam of light and sound shot from the top of the structure, canceling out the tidal wave and destabilizing the base.

"No" Blood shouted before running. "That's two headquarters you owe me." He told Cyborg before running out.

"Get him!" all four heroes shouted as they gave chase through the collapsing base, which was slowly filling with water, they came to a junction, and found Blood nowhere in sight. From around another corner, the other Titans and Aqualad ran in for a rendezvous. All of them did a double take when they saw Danny.

"You're alive?!" They all said simultaneously.

"And better than ever, thanks to Danielle." He said, ruffling the girl's hair. "It'll take more than a bomb to keep a Phantom down." He said confidently.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we need to get out of here." Bumblebee said.

"How?" asked Danny.

"The T-Ship's toast!" Cyborg said.

"Hel-lo?" Beast Boy said, sticking out his tongue. The others ran out, except for him and Raven.

"I'd really rather just stay here and drown." She deadpanned. Beast Boy shrugged and followed them, Raven staying behind until Starfire grabbed her at the last moment, just before the ceiling collapsed.

In the Tower, the Titans, Aqualad, and Bumblebee were gathered in the ops center. Robin was at a computer console, typing at the keyboard while listening to Danny tell the others about his return.

"And when Blood shocked me, it reminded me of the portal, and that just opened the floodgates. And I'm also up to speed with what's going on, thanks to Danielle. My only question is, what happened between my disappearance and Danielle coming here?" Danny said.

"Well tel you later, when Beast Boy is out of earshot. It's still a touchy subject for him." Raven said.

Robin turned around and said, "Our last tracking info shows our target heading east. We'll fan out and-" He was interrupted by another flashing light on the screen.

"You found Brother Blood!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin shook his head, pulling up a screen showing Dr. Light blasting at a bank. "Dr. Light found a bank vault."

"Looks like your city needs you." Aqualad said. "I'll go after Blood. If I run into any trouble-" He held up his communicator, "-I know who to call."

"Actually, if he runs into trouble, I'll be there to bail him out."

"Can I come with you?" Danielle asked.

"What?" The Titans asked.

"I mean, with Danny back and all, you don't need two halfas on the team, and I just never felt like I belonged with you guys, I didn't want to be Danny's replacement, and Blood doesn't know what to expect from me. Besides, I can keep in touch even without a communicator." She said, pointing to her cranium.

"If that's what you want, Danielle, who am I to stop you from following your own path." Danny said, giving her a hug. "Just be safe."

"You'll know if I'm in trouble, psychic link you know." The younger halfa said.

The Titans began to head out through the side door, Aqualad and Danielle leaving through the front entrance, with Danielle telling the Atlantean to call her Dani with an 'I'. The two former undercover HIVE students were left alone.

"You want to come with? After all, it's your mission too." Bumblebee asked.

Cyborg thought it over for a moment. "My mission's here."

Bumblebee started walking out after Aqualad, but stopped, turned, and held up Blood. "By the way, I think this belongs to you...Sparky." She said, tossing the disk to him.

"Cyborg! Time to go!" Robin shouted before running back out.

"Yeah. It might just be." Cyborg said as he followed Robin.

**AN: DANNY PHANTOM IS BACK IN ACTION! And now Dani is (SPOILER:) going to be a founding member of Titans East. And the reason she's only going by Dani now is because she hadn't wanted to feel like Danny's replacement, but now that he's back, that burden is lifted.**

**Next Chapter: Spellbound (Of Ghosts and Dragons)**


	12. Spellbound

Chapter 11: Dragons and Ghosts

The Titans, minus Danny, got out of the T-Car after a fight with Kardiak, a villain that looked like an oversized human heart with vacuum tubes for veins. Raven ran up to her room as soon as she got out of the car. Beast Boy finally spoke up.

"So, where's Danny? I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"He said he had some business in the Ghost Zone, something about a ghost getting the Crown of Fire." Robin answered. Beast Boy looked at the portal in the wall, which was currently closed by heavy striped doors. The changling shivered slightly at what lay beyond them.

In the Ghost Zone, Danny was currently battling Prince Aragon, ruler of the Kingdom of Aragon. The corrupt prince had somehow gotten his hands on the Crown of Fire, which, coupled with the powers of the Amulet of Aragon, were giving Danny a hard time as his opponent was a dragon the size of an apartment, with his powers boosted by the flaming headgear on his currently horned head. The halfa reeled from the swipe of claws he had just received. Charging his fists with ecto-energy, Danny flew towards Aragon, letting loose a barrage of energy blasts to get the ghost dragon's attention. As the prince was reeling back, Danny shot a ghost ray from his fingertip, striking the Crown of Fire off of his head. The sudden power loss came as a shock, and he could not react in time to avoid the uppercut the halfa delivered. Aragon landed on his back, breaking several of the trees in the withered forest that served as their battleground. Danny Phantom swooped down, and in one motion ripped the amulet off the dragon's neck, causing him to revert to his normal form, a blue-skinned specter with way too many rings on his hands, and purple robes accompanied by a crown of thorns on his blond head. Danny landed on the ground and put the amulet in his Fenton Thermos. He then grabbed Aragon by his collar and carried him back to the castle that stood out in this particular realm of the Ghost Zone.

"Sir Phantom, it is good to see you have 'put my brother in his place'." Princess Dora, the new ruler of Aragon, said, thanking Danny.

"Just making sure we don't have to deal with another Pariah Dark anytime soon. Now, I'll just leave your brother here for you to deal with, and I'll make sure this-" He held up the Crown of Fire, "-is locked away safely in the Far Frozen." Danny said.

"And what of my brother's amulet?" The ghost princess asked.

"I think I'll hold onto it, if it's all the same to you. I have a feeling that it will come in handy very soon." The halfa replied.

"As you wish, Sir Phantom." Dorothea answered. Danny then took off and began heading to the icy realm of the Far Frozen. In the weeks after his return, Danny had been spending a lot of time exploring the Ghost Zone, and he had made several allies, Ghost Writer, Clockwork, Dora, and Frostbite being a few of them. He was still in awe that an entire realm full of Yeti-like ghosts practically worshiped him for his defeat of Pariah Dark. After dropping off the crown to Frostbite, Danny began heading for the familiar green swirls of the Titans Ghost Portal. He exited the portal, and placed the Fenton Thermos containing the Amulet of Aragon in his room before heading to the living room/ops center.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Danny asked when he got there.

"Battle with Kardiak, Raven ripped it apart, and ran to her room as soon as we got back." Beast Boy happily informed their teammate.

"Well, took down a ghost who got the Crown of Fire, and git him off his kingdom's throne." Danny told the team.

"Like the time in which we went to my home planet and I banished my sister?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, kinda like that, except more dragons. Now if it's all the same to you, I'm turning in for the night." Danny said as he turned human and walked out the door to his room. As he strolled down the hallway, he heard voices coming from Raven's room. Tiptoeing silently to her door, Danny put his ear up to the metal and listened. He had to suppress a gasp when he heard Raven laugh.

""That's funny. You're funny." He heard Raven say.

"And you're the best thing that's happened to me in a thousand years." Danny heard another, male, voice say, sounding like he had come from the last millennium, a lot like the last ghost he fought.

"Then...you don't think I'm...creepy?" Raven asked. Danny was sure Beast Boy had something to do with that comment.

"Certainly not." The male voice said, "You are dark, and darkness is often misunderstood." Danny could relate, being half ghost had that effect. "But I feel I understand you." The voice finished.

"I feel that way way too." Raven said, yawning.

"It's late. You should sleep." The voice said.

"Do you promise you'll be there when I wake up?" Raven asked. Danny heard the sound of paper shifting, like origami.

"I promise." the voice said. Danny could feel something else in those words. Ever since the explosion, the words 'I promise' had become special to him, and he could feel the intentions of words, and while he had felt honesty in the words, he could sense something else. Shaking the thought out of his head, Danny finished his walk to his room, changing into his pajamas and collapsing into his king-size bed, before he closed his eyes, he looked at the picture beside his bed, a photo of his family and friends, his gaze lingered on Sam, and he fell asleep.

Danny was standing in an empty field, he looked around, and saw the grass was blue. Looking up, he saw the familiar green swirls of the Ghost Zone. Danny looked in front of him, and saw someone he did not expect to see alive.

"Sam!?" Danny gasped.

"Danny, it's great to see you again, even if it is just a dream." Danny was slightly disheartened at the realization this was only a dream.

"Sam, I'm...sorry...that I failed you." Danny choked.

"It's all right, Danny. You didn't fail. You didn't become that monster. You didn't break your promise." Danny was uplifted a little by her words.

"But now I just want you to do one thing." Dream Sam said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Move on." She said.

"Move on?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I knew you were always too scared to admit it, but you loved me. And now I'm asking you to move on." Dream Sam told him.

"But...how?" Danny stuttered.

"Find someone unique like you. You've already met her, and you have more in common than you might think." Dream Sam said, fading away, a smile on her face, until only a pair of amethyst eyes remained, and they too blinked out of existence.

Danny changed to his ghost form, placing a hand over his emblem, the emblem Sam had given him a few months after he got his powers.

"I'll never forget, but I will move on." Danny told himself aloud. The field and sky began to fade into blackness, until only Danny remained. He closed his eyes...

...And opened them in the real world. Danny looked around, and saw the sunlight of the morning streaming through the wall to ceiling window. Danny changed into his normal human clothes before changing into his ghost form. He looked at the time, and saw it was still pretty early.

When Robin entered the kitchen, he saw Danny at work, cooking breakfast.

"Hey bro, what's the occasion?" The Titan leader asked his brother.

"Just got a weight off my chest from the explosion. Might as well have a celebratory breakfast to kick off the new day." Danny said.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire then walked, or the latter's case, flew, into the kitchen and were hit full force with the smell of delicious breakfast foods. Danny took notice, and without even turning, said.

"Soy milk's next to the mustard, tofu bacon's on the right, blueberry pancakes coming up." With that, he flipped the pan of pancakes and caught every single one on a plate.

"Eat up." Danny told the rest of the team.

As the team ate their fill, Beast Boy decided to speak up.

"So, what's with the sudden cheeriness today?" He asked the halfa.

"I finally decided to not let my past keep a hold over me. I kept my promise, and now it doesn't hang like a cloud above me." Danny said, causing the Titans to freeze for a moment to think over what he just said. Starfire was the first to speak.

"On my planet, such an event is known as the G'ormax, when warriors let go of past losses to focus on the present." The Tamaranean said.

"Learn something new every day." Danny mumbled to himself. "So...Anyone seen Raven today?" He asked.

"Not since yesterday." Robin replied.

"Friend Raven has not left the room of the bed since we defeated the Kardiak." Starfire said.

"Don't know why she wouldn't be out here by now, she usually gets her herbal tea in the morning." Cyborg told him. Danny picked up a kettle that was sitting on the stove, and walked out the door saying, "Might as well bring her some."

After the door closed, Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg, "Oday ouyay inkthay Annyday avehay a ushcray on Avenray?"

Robin face-palmed. "Really Beast Boy, you know I know Pig Latin, so you're code doesn't work on me, besides, I doubt my brother would have a crush on _Raven._"

Meanwhile, Danny was knocking on Raven's door.

"Raven." He said. "It's almost noon and you haven't come out of your room. Is everything okay?"

"Perhaps if we're quite, he'll go away" Danny heard the voice he had heard last night say. Raven laughed.

"Raven?" He asked.

The door opened a little, and Raven appeared. "Yes?" She asked.

"I came to bring you your herbal tea, and I heard you laughing. Is someone in there?" Danny asked.

"Just me, and a really good book," She said.

"Oh, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay." the halfa said.

"Better than okay. Way better." the sorceress said, closing the door. Danny put the teapot at the base of the door and his enhanced hearing picked up the conversation inside.

"Sorry, Malchior. He won't bother us again." he heard Raven say.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Danny asked himself before walking back to the main room, only to bump into Beast Boy.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked the changling.

"I was just going to apologize to Raven for...some things I said last night." The changling replied, looking sheepish and rubbing one foot into the ground.

"Well right now, I have some research to do." Danny said.

"Can I help?" Beast Boy asked, excitement in his voice.

"You can help by seeing what's going on with this 'Malchior' person Raven is with." The halfa said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Beast Boy said, making a salute before turning into a fly and buzzing off to Raven's room.

Danny pulled out his communicator as he headed to the garage.

"Robin, I'm going to be in the Ghost Zone doing some research. Raven's been talking to someone named Malchior, and I have Beast Boy keeping an eye on them." Danny told his brother.

"Just be careful, bro. I don't want to loose you a third time." Robin said before turning off the communicator.

Danny opened the portal and flew into the Ghost Zone. He passed Skulker's Island, Pariah's Keep, and Clockwork's Tower before arriving at a large library. "Ghost Writer." He said, "He'll have information on this 'Malchior'."

Quietly, he opened the door and went inside, where his found Ghost Writer typing at his keyboard.

"Ahem." Danny said, getting the purple-clad ghosts' attention.

"Yes Phantom, do you need something?" The ghost asked.

"As a matter of fact, I need any information you have on a 'Malchior'. Possibly in the thousand years old range?" The halfa asked.

"Indeed I do. Third row, second shelf, next to the Amulets of Aragon." The ghost pointed, still typing. Danny took a look at the cover. "Transformation?" He asked, reading the title.

"Yes, my latest gem in regards to you new friends, you'd be surprised at how different your teammates are. An alien, a shape-shifter, a cyborg, a human, and a half-demon. Sorry, spoilers." GW said.

Danny brushed the comment aside, and headed to the section Ghost Writer had indicated. He found a white-clad tome, and sat at a nearby table to read.

Several hours later, Danny's interest was peaked.

'And as the fell beast struck, I summoned the forces of my enchanted book.'

'Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!'

'And with a curse more ancient than foul Malchior myself, I sealed the beast in my enchanted book. Only a powerful sorcerer could break the spell, and for as long as I have breath, that spell will not be broken.'

Danny gasped. "Malchior is a dragon, and he's going to use Raven to free him!"

Danny rushed out of the library and began flying at high speed towards the portal, only to be blocked by a metal chest-plate, which he ran face first into.

"Whelp! I have finally caught you at last. Now prepare to become a pelt on my wall!" Skulker said triumphantly.

"I don't have time for this!" Danny said as he fired an ecto-blast at the hunter.

When Danny finally came out of the portal, he felt a massive energy surge.

"No!" Danny shouted, flying up to Raven's room, he was knocked back by a wing beat. Raven's room was a mess, there was a gaping hole in the ceiling, and Raven was on the ground, crying. Anger burned in Danny's eyes as he flew to retrieve the one weapon that could stand against Malchior in his room. Phasing into his room, Danny bolted to the desk and grabbed the Fenton Thermos. He uncapped the device and pressed the release button. A blue light came from the thermos, depositing something in the halfa's hand.

A golden amulet with a red gem in the center, a tooth-like design on the necklace. The halfa clasped it around his neck, and his pupils instantly became slits.

/

The Titans were losing badly to Malchior, the dragon was like nothing they had every encountered. The beast stood tall and proud over the Titans' bodies, which were all sprawled over the ground, barely conscious. Only Raven was left standing. The dragon reared up his head to deliver a fiery doom onto the girl who released him...

...Only to be struck by a burst of blue-green fire. The black and purple dragon looked up to see his attacker, only to be knocked back by another dragon.

Raven looked up, and saw that this new combatant was clad in black and white scales. His eyes burned green...

...And on his chest was Danny Phantom's emblem.

"Danny!?" The sorceress gasped. It was then she noticed the golden band around his neck.

An Amulet of Aragon.

The Dragon-Danny turned towards Raven, and then spoke. "Yes, it's me, and don't worry, I'll make that lying lizard pay for tricking you." The Dragon-Danny took off into the air after Malchior. Black, white, and purple collided, Claws raked across each others' chests. Blue-green collided with yellow-orange as the two dragons unleashed their breath weapons. Malchior's fire won out, and Danny was sent stumbling back. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Taking a deep breath, filling his now larger lungs, he let loose his Ghostly Wail. Malchior was thrown back, his scales being torn off as thick, dark blood began to drip from his nose, eyes, and ears. Danny fell to the ground, his strength diminished, but not entirely gone. That still wasn't enough to let Danny defend himself from Malchior's retaliation. All Danny could do was try to move to the side. Malchior's jaw missed the halfa's neck, but his teeth dug into Danny's shoulder, puncturing to the bone. One swipe of his claw and Malchior tore the amulet from Danny's neck, causing him to return to his normal ghost form, before the energy drain caused him to become human again.

"So, the legendary halfa, is a mere child. A child defeated Pariah Dark, how hilarious." Malchior said, chuckling.

"Malchior!" Raven shouted, unleashing multiple blasts of magic at the dragon. A claw came up and grabbed her.

"Oh, dear. You're not going to cry now, are you? I know it hurts, but you'll just have to accept the truth. It's over. I got what I wanted, and I don't need you anymore." The dragon said.

"It's not over-not yet." Raven said defiantly.

"Sweet Raven, you can't possibly hope to defeat me. I taught you everything you know." Malchior chuckled derisively.

"You taught me spells, but I just learned a curse." Raven said, the book Malchior had been sealed in landing in her hand.

"NOOOOO!" The dragon screamed, unleashing a torrent of fire at Raven, who held it back with her magic.

"Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!" Raven cast the enchantment, overwhelming Malchior's fire and drawing him back into the book. Raven landed on the roof of the tower, her white leotard and cloak fading back to black and blue.

Danny slowly got to his feet, clutching his shoulder, which was dripping with blood from Malchior's bite, which had shrunk in proportion when the amulet was removed. "Now it's over." The halfa said weakly. Robin was the first to his side, holding him up.

"Let's get you patched up, bro." Robin said as he led Danny back inside.

/

Raven answered the door, and found Danny standing there, in human form. His muscle shirt showed the bandages wrapped around his left shoulder from where Malchior had bit him. The look in his eyes was one of apology.

"Raven, I'm sorry." Danny said.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Raven replied.

"No, I should have gotten there sooner, I could've warned you. But Skulker attacked me and I was too late." The halfa looked down.

"It's okay Danny." Raven said.

"And I'm sorry that he broke your heart." Danny said.

"I know it was all a lie. But he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't...creepy." Raven said with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter whether or not your 'creepy', what matters is that you're not alone. We're here for you, Raven." Danny told her. Raven's response was to hug him. When she let go they both looked awkward.

"Uh-" Danny began, only to be cut off by a wad of unwashed clothes slamming into him, knocking him to the ground with a groan.

"Whoo-hoo! Stankball!" Cyborg exclaimed. Raven picked the ball of fabric up in one hand, coating in her telekinetic aura, and wearing a mischievous grin on her face.

"Now hold on Raven, don't-oof" Cyborg was struck with the wad of cloth and groaned while Raven laughed.

**Next Chapter: The Beast Within.(Cloister bell)**


End file.
